Aquellos Días
by kurooha
Summary: Una conversación entre Naruto y Sakura. ¿Te acuerdas de aquellos días? Ligero KakaSaku y SasuNaru


**Aquellos Días **

Un día de primavera en Konoha en el que parecía que nadie quería quedarse a casa. Con un poco de viento acompañado con un brillante sol. Haciéndolo un perfecto día.

Y con ese agradable clima de fondo, una chica estaba sentada, apoyada al tronco roto de un árbol cortado, mirando hacia el cielo sin ninguna compañía, descansado después de una corta, pero dura misión, que había dejado a sus otros dos compañeros llenos de cortes.

Había querido ayudarlos a curarse, pero ambos se habían negado.

Y ella, se conformó con el hecho de quedarse esperando a fuera. Sabiendo que ellos preferían curarse entre ellos sus heridas, algo que ella no se oponía.

"¡Sakura-chan! ¡¡Sakura-chan!! ¿¡Qué haces!?" Gritó Naruto corriendo hacia la chica en cuestión con la parte de cuerpo que no era tapado por la ropa lleno de vendajes un tanto mal puestos.

"Estoy pensando."

Y ante eso, el chico se quedó un momento en silencio para después volver a preguntar para su propia curiosidad.

"¿Y en qué piensas?"

"En cosas."

La respuesta fue rápida, algo que, después de que Naruto lo procesara en su cabeza, se sentara a su lado mirando hacia el cielo y consiguiendo la mirada curiosa de la chica.

"Naruto... ¿qué haces?"

"Pienso..."

Fue lo extraño que era el hecho de que ese chico estuviera pensando como él había contestado para que ahora fuera ella la que le entraba la curiosidad.

"¿En qué?"

"En cosas."

Y con eso, el rubio sonrió pícaramente con su típica sonrisa haciendo que la chica no pudiera evitar sonreír con él.

"¿Ya habéis acabado?"

"No. Es que Sasuke se ha ido a buscar un yo-que-sé-que y como tardaba, pues he venido a visitarte."

"Por lo tanto aún no habéis acabado. Es que tenía que ser vosotros dos los de ponerse a pasar por esos sitios llenos de pinchos."

Y él hizo lo que siempre hacía.

Naruto sonrío.

"Oye Sakura. ¿Qué haces sentada en este tronco? Podrías ir a buscar un buen árbol que te tapara el sol en vez de estar en este."

"Este ya me esta bien. A más, como creo que dentro de poco van a quitar lo que queda de él, pues... esta bien pasar unos últimos momentos con algo que sabes que no volverás a ver."

"Parece muy viejo, hacía falta."

Sakura giró un poco la cabeza para fijarse en la parte de arriba y fijándose en los anillos que tenía.

"Si que es viejo. Mira cuantas anillos tiene."

"Aaa..."

Y era en momentos como esos, cuando Naruto dejaba escapar alguna pequeña cosa con un tono dejado y con su mirada bastante perdida cuando la chica entendía que el rubio no sabía de lo que le estaban hablando en esos momentos.

"Los anillos de un árbol demuestran sus años de vida. Como más tenga, más viejo. Es su manera de mostrar su madurez y sus experiencias. Con más anillos, más fuerte es."

"Aps. Es como nosotros, como más cicatrices más años de experiencia tienes. ¿Crees que si consigo más cicatrices, podré demostrarle que soy más fuerte de lo que cree?"

Y ella, siendo quien era en el grupo, sabía a lo que se refería el chico. Sabía a que se refería al chico moreno que antes siempre había querido no demostrar ninguna atención a la fuerza del rubio y ahora, tampoco quería demostrar interés en luchar con él por misterios que simplemente él sabía.

O misterios que resultaban ser: ser incapaz de hacer daño a un ser muy querido.

"No hace falta que te hagas cicatrices para que alguien te valore más. Él ya sabe lo que vales, simplemente es Sasuke Uchiha, alguien incapaz de demostrar a la ligera sentimientos."

"Supongo que tienes razón."

Y se quedaron en silencio, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos hasta que minutos después el rubio volvió a hablar.

"Nunca me he acordado de decírtelo, ¿pero sabes Sakura? Creo que tu nombre te queda muy bien."

"¿Crees?" dijo la chica totalmente perpleja a lo que le chico, Naruto, estaba diciendo, algo que parecía extraño de él.

"Si. Porque eres como una flor de Sakura."

"Supongo, aunque no creo que esta flor florezca."

"¡Pero que dices! Kakashi-sensei sabe hacer que todo llegue a su máximo resplandor."

"¡Idiota!" Le insultó la chica dándole un puñetazo en la cabeza ante lo que había dicho mientras intentaba no ruborizarse demasiado para que el rubio lo notara.

"Y yo, ¿qué flor soy?" preguntó Naruto mientras seguía rascándose la cabeza y se reía al ver la cara roja de la chica.

"Tu nunca serás una flor."

Y fue como si una gran roca se hubiera caído encime de él. Porque fue entonces cuando sus ojos dejaron de brillar con su felicidad y la comisura de sus labios se bajó para formar un rostro de tristeza.

"Oh..." Eso fue lo único que su boca fue capaz de dejar al aire.

"Tu eres como el sol. Brillante como nada más puede serlo, siempre brillando. Nunca serás una flor, porque tú nunca te marchitaras Naruto. Porque tu eres mucho más de lo que la gente cree."

Y con eso, cualquier marca de la tristeza que el rubio podía haber tenido antes desapareció como si nunca hubiera existido. Ya que la enorme sonrisa había aparecido de nuevo como cuando hace el sol después de una larga tormenta.

"¿Y Sasuke que es?"

"Mmmm... Sasuke es la luna. La luna es silenciosa, oscura y tiene un extraño encanto al igual que él. A parte de que ambos son solitarios."

"¿Solitario? ¡Él nos tiene a...!"

"Y..." cortó bruscamente la chica al rubio antes de que acabara la frase. "...aunque sea solitario resulta ser incapaz de vivir sin el sol. Por que ambos se necesitan para vivir y por que ambos os necesitáis para vivir."

"Pero también os tiene a Kakashi y a ti, a... a... ¡a todos los demás!"

"Naruto... eso no es lo mismo. Los demás, para él, simple son pequeños meteoritos que pasan de largo. No preocupándose de ellos ni nada. Kakashi y yo... simplemente seríamos, quizá, la Tierra. El planeta que la luna tiene con el que estar cada día y, aunque no sea algo muy deseado, tiene que estar allí. Y tú eres su polo opuesto. Sol y luna. Vuestra combinación es perfecta. Aunque sean diferentes, el sol no puede ser nada sin la luna y la luna no puede ser nada sin el sol."

"Oh."

"¿No tendrías que volver? Sasuke-kun quizá ya habrá llegado."

"Nahh... Lo dudo. Y sino, que se espere como él me hace hacerlo cada vez que le da la gana."

"¿Te acuerdas... de aquellos días?"

"¿Aquellos días?" repitió el rubio no sabiendo a que días se refería la chica.

"Esos días en los que yo perseguía a Sasuke-kun como la fan maniática que era de él, como tu me perseguías gritando Sakura-chan y como gritábamos a Kakashi-sensei. Esos días en los que hacíamos ver la felicidad a través de todos los engaños en los que vivíamos. ¿Te acuerdas?"

"No hace mucho tiempo de eso. Quiero decir que tampoco hace mucho que estábamos haciendo eso."

"Tienes razón. Pero al madurar, parece que todo lo que creías que eran las criaturadas que hacías han sido hechas hace muchos años atrás."

"Madurar..."

"Si. Algo que creo que el sol nunca va a hacer."

Y al finalizar la frase, la cual dejó a un Naruto sin entender a lo que se refería, Sakura se echo a reír.

Risas que fueron desvaneciendo lentamente al sonido de una voz joven en camino de irse a una voz totalmente masculina.

"¡Naruto! ¡Vamos!"

El chico Uchiha solo tuvo que decir esas dos palabras para que el chico en cuestión se levantara de golpe, se despidiera de la chica y se fuera corriendo hacía el moreno para llegar a su lado y darle una palmada a lo que parecía un dolorido hombro.

A lo que llevó a una 'gran' pelea entre ambos chicos ante la atenta mirada de la chica que, al cabo de un par de minutos después de la ausencia del rubio, volvía a estar acompañada.

"Parecen tener más valor en las peleas que con las típicas cosas de los jóvenes." Comentó Sakura sabiendo que la otra persona la estaba escuchando mientras se acercaba a la espalda de la chica.

"Bueno... siempre estarás tu por ellos, ¿no? Por cierto, si Naruto es el sol y Sasuke es la luna... ¿yo que soy?"

"Tu eres el gran misterio pervertido de la vida."

"O quizá el gran misterioso árbol pervertido que cuida a sus pétalos de sakura para contemplar como no para de florecer para nunca marchitar.

"Estúpido."

Y con eso, y en un rápido movimiento, la chica intentó darle un codazo al hombre que aún seguía detrás de ella, para ser parada por la mano que le había cogido de la muñeca y la había traído contra su cuerpo. Quedando, entonces, su pequeña espalda contra su pecho para poder sentir como él acercaba su cara hacía su cuello para darle un ligero beso.

Y justo en ese momento, fue cuando ambos pudieron ver a los dos chicos que hacía un par de minutos estaban peleando cogiéndose de la mano y desapareciendo de su vista para curarse íntimamente todas las heridas que quedaban por curar.

"Están madurando."

"Bueno, eso ya lo hiciste tu hacetiempo. Ya era hora de que les llegara su turno."

"Si... Aunque no será igual."

"¿Igual a qué?"

"A aquellos días."

"¿Cuáles?"

"En los que todo lo que había era inocencia." Y fue justo entonces cuando la chica se apartó para ponerse delante de él y, subiendo la mirada, encontrarse con los ojos de su otra parte. "En los que me ponía a llorar todo el rato sabiendo que yo no sería quien estuviera al lado de Sasuke-kun, cuando supe que no era la persona apropiada para él, cuando supe que, sin darme cuenta, él ya tenía algo con Naruto aunque ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta. Y cuando tu vinistes a salvar la flor que estaba para morir en su propia depresión."

Y justo cuando él creyó que la chica no diría nada más hasta que llegaran a su destino, su casa para poder hablar y hacer tranquilamente sin estorbo, vio lo equivocado que estaba al sentir la última pregunta que la chica hizo para después tomarlo de la mano e irse andando hacía su destino.

"Dime Kakashi-sensei ¿te acuerdas de aquellos días?"

·····

**N/A: **Pues otro fic más. Era una idea que hace un montón de tiempo que tenía en mente, pero vamos, que cuando me puse a pasarla en el ordenador fue cuando la torre vieja le dio por no funcionar y tuve que hacerlo de nuevo.

Y, como siempre suele pasar, no es exactamente el resultado que una deseaba que quedara, pero en fin... que se le va a hacer.

Espero que os haya gustado.

Ja ne!


End file.
